


Freud doesn't live here, does he?

by theroguesgambit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Short and Silly, but no drama, into real Sterek, preSterek, slight denial, the pack totally knows before they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroguesgambit/pseuds/theroguesgambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drops a heavy book on the table and announces:<br/>“Derek and I have been doing it for the past few months.”<br/>--<br/>In which Stiles is excited to show the group his newly completed bestiary, and they get totally the wrong idea somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freud doesn't live here, does he?

Stiles drops a heavy book on the table and announces:

“Derek and I have been doing it for the past few months.”

There’s no immediate reaction from the assembled group, because of course the heathens don’t know how to appreciate a beautiful thing when they hear it. But Stiles has put a lot of effort into this and he’s going to get the props he deserves, damn it.

“I mean, I’ve been doing most of the work,” he adds, drumming his fingers along the distressed leather cover, smiling.  “Derek just pretty much throws his junk at me and lets me go at it, but he’s not really much for sharing so I guess I’ve gotta give him credit for letting me do that much….”

He trails off at the sound of a faint, choked noise coming from somewhere, and looks up to find the group all staring at him with varying assortments of wide eyes and pressed lips. Allison is glancing at Isaac and shaking her head, biting her lip, while Isaac opens his mouth, a strangely thoughtful look on his face, before snapping it shut, thinking better of it. Lydia’s brow has arched, lips pursing in a no-nonsense manner that tells Stiles he’s a total idiot even if he’s got no clue why, but it’s not ‘til Scott looks at Stiles with wide, earnest, I’m-your-best-friend-so-I’m-going-to-support-you-no-matter-what eyes and says “Um… that’s good for you I guess, dude” that he clues in.

“Oh, haha,” he says, and maybe if he injects enough sarcasm into his tone they’ll all miss the way his heart rate picks up and he flushes to the tips of his ears. “Sex jokes. Very clever, guys. Creative.” And then, because they’re looking less like they’re pleased with themselves and more like they’re legitimately surprised he _wasn’t_ confessing to a secret love-tryst, he taps his hand urgently against the leather-bound book and adds, “The new bestiary? Derek and I have been doing a new bestiary? With all kinds of info compiled from his Hale family… junk?”

And thinking back, it really had sounded bad. Like, Freud would have a field day making all kinds of (totally inaccurate, ridiculous) diagnoses, bad. His neck's so flushed and hot now it’s starting to itch. Or maybe it's just the effect of the death glare Derek's definitely sending him - he's not feeling brave enough to look.

The group blinks and “oohs” and they all get really interested in gathering around the book and flipping through the pages, acting like they hadn’t just shown that the idea of Stiles and Derek sexytimes wouldn’t be a huge, impossible joke to them.

Which is just… huh.

\--

It’s almost an hour later when the meeting breaks apart. Derek trails them all down to their cars like the Alpha he’s not anymore, making sure they drive away safe without getting pounced on by kanimas or rogue alphas or evil ex-girlfriends (still managing to look completely gruff and put upon while doing it). Everyone seems to have more or less forgotten the Not Confession, or maybe the fact that they’re not teasing Stiles mercilessly means something more than he’s really willing to think about.

After Scott peels out on his motorbike it’s just him and Derek standing there, and Stiles feels like he should probably apologize for his mouth and its total lack of connection to his brain or something, but when he looks at Derek’s face there’s a strange _something_ in his eyes that makes Stiles pause. It’s not one of the looks he has figured into his mental catalogue of Classic Derek Expressions (and he has one of those for everyone, so shut up). But it doesn’t look like he’s planning a murder/cover up, so that’s a plus, and before Stiles can come up with some halfway appropriate apology (it’s hard for him to be halfway appropriate most times, least of all around a certain brooding Sourwolf), Derek says:

“So, I guess you’re all done handling my 'junk,' then?”

Stiles stares. Because… wait.

_What?_

It could just be Derek’s awkward way of trying to joke through an already awkward situation, and he’s definitely not familiar enough with Derek’s idea of a joke (does Derek _have_ an idea of a joke?) to be an accurate judge, but that _something_ in Derek’s eyes doesn’t seem like it’s kidding – there’s a lightness there but it seems like a (dare he think it) _playful_ lightness, not an “I’m embarrassed and resisting the urge to murder you” kind of lightness.

And even if it’s not, Stiles’ brain to mouth connection really hasn’t ever been that strong. Somehow he finds himself saying “I, uh… I might need to make use of it once in a while.”

Derek’s slowly closing in on him, and it doesn’t look like he wants to murder him. Devour him, maybe, but in a way that’s less bleed-to-deathy and more of a way Stiles definitely hasn’t been jerking off fantasizing about for way too long now. He clears his throat.

“You know, for research purposes. If you don’t mind me coming by.”

Derek’s eyes gleam, electric blue undercurrents flaring through pale green.

"I think something could be arranged."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, silly, and not a bit of angst. Did I really write this?
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr](http://halekingsourwolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
